


I Got A Girl Who Can Put On A Show

by SinQueen69



Series: Female AU's [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Genderbending, M/M, Masturbation, Rule 63, Squirting, Stripper Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek finally splurged to get a private show from his favourite dancer, Fox.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Female AU's [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163





	I Got A Girl Who Can Put On A Show

**Author's Note:**

> [Title is from Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days]

Derek tapped his fingers on the plush arms of the chair he had sunk into once he had entered the very private room of the club. He had finally splurged; finally given in to his urge and paid the price for a private session with his favourite dancer, Fox. 

Music filled the room and the lights dimmed slightly and Derek sat up as the curtain on the other side of the room parted and Fox strode out on her red stilettos that made her legs look fantastic. 

“Hey big guy, I was wondering when you were going to buy me for a private dance.” Fox gave a wicked smile, her lips bright red and Derek swallowed as he dragged his eyes over the matching red lingerie that barely covered her body. 

“Normal rules apply big guy, no touching but you already knew that. Anything special you want tonight big guy?” Fox purred as she sauntered over to the pole, lazily spinning around it never once losing eye contact. 

“I want to watch you come,” Derek blurted out unable to stop the small blush that formed. 

“Well, that’s refreshing, no problem big guy.” Fox looked shocked for a moment before a genuine smile appeared on her face briefly before it switched to a more seductive smile that had Derek’s cock twitching in his pants. 

Fox twisted around the pole expertly, using her shins for balance before she planted her feet and rolled her body against the golden pole. Derek watched her hips gyrate and how her small but nicely shaped breasts bounced under the thin red bralette, her nipples peaking underneath the fabric. 

Fox moved to the side of the pole that was facing Derek’s seat, she gripped the pole above her head before she slid down with her knees parted wide. Fox bit her lower lip as she slowly rubbed her index finger over the crotch of her panties and Derek had to grab his cock through his pants as he watched the fabric mold to her pussy lips, a wet spot growing on her panties. 

Fox winked as she rose back up and reached behind herself and Derek swallowed hard as her bralette popped off, exposing her pale, mole dotted breasts to him. Her nipples were rosy and peaked, Fox moaned as she cupped her breasts for a moment before she pinched nipples. 

Derek shuddered at the little mewl she made as she slowly twisted her nipples until they turned red and puffy. Derek unzipped his pants, fisting his cock the moment it sprung free. Fox licked her lips when her eyes landed on his freed cock and spun around the pole and landed on the other side of the pole. Derek stroked himself slowly as she leaned forward against the pole so it was directly between her breasts. 

“Fuck,” Derek rumbled lowly as she squeezed her breasts together and he couldn’t help but imagine instead of the pole it was his cock between those perfect mounds. 

Fox did a few more advanced twists and spins around the pole, even more, impressive because of the tall heels she had on. Derek was taken with the way her muscles flexed and strained as she moved, but of course, his eyes were drawn to her swaying or bouncing breasts and her soaked panties. 

Fox repeated the position she had been in before, but this time her ass was pointing towards Derek as she bent at the waist. She wiggled her hips as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of her panties and ever so slowly pulled them down until they pooled by her stilettos. She shook her ass for a little bit, bouncing and jiggling her ass cheeks teasingly.

Derek swore again, having to grab the base of his cock when she pulled her ass cheeks apart to show him her glistening pussy. Derek had to tighten his grip when she used her fingers to spread her pussy lips wide, flashing a soft pink at Derek. Derek thrust up into his hand, wanting more than anything to bury his cock in her tempting cunt. 

Fox straightened up and walked around the pole a few times slowly before she stood behind it again. This time she arched her back and slowly, teasingly ground her wet cunt against the pole. Derek had to tug at his balls this time as he watched entranced by the way she looked as she humped the pole, gasping and moaning at the friction. 

“I can come like this, just from humping this pole, do you want to see that big guy? Do you want to see me squirt?” Fox purred drawing Derek’s attention to her flushed face and dark eyes. 

“Y-Yeah, show me how pretty you look when you come.” Derek’s voice was low and rough and he was pleased to see how she shuddered at it. 

“Oh yes Sir,” Fox purred as she adjusted her hold on the pole and steadied her stance before she openly started to hump the pole. Derek leaned forward, hand working over his cock again as he stared at the lewd, dirty sight of the naked woman grinding and humping the pole to get herself off in front of him. 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Fox cried out, body arching beautifully as she did indeed squirt as she climaxed. Derek came over his hand at the sight of her pussy gushing her release and how pretty it looked as it fluttered around empty air. 

Derek slumped back in his chair, chest heaving as he watched Fox steady herself with a hand on the pole and cocked her hip out to the side, looking relaxed and smug. 

“Did you enjoy yourself, big guy?” Fox asked curiously.

“Fuck yeah I did,” Derek nodded still staring at her now sweaty and glistening body. Fox winked, blowing him a kiss before she sauntered out of the room leaving Derek satisfied and come drying on his hand.


End file.
